Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love! Drabble Collection
by SkyeSanctuary
Summary: Step One: How to ask a kunoichi on a date. Step Two: What to do on the date. Step Three: How to propose. Step Four: The Second Generation. And if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again.
1. Ramen Date: SasuSaku

_knock_

_knock_

_knock_

The knocks on the door interrupted her daily reading. Opening the door she greeted the guest.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked in confusion.

"Naruto said to meet him at Ichiraku's." Sakura nodded. She quickly changed then left with Sasuke. When they arrived at the ramen shop, Naruto wasn't there. She shrugged it off, he was sometimes late. Sakura asked Sasuke questions, which he responded with short answers. She wasn't complaining, he was more responsive then usual. Naruto never did show up.

The next day she confronted him.

"You baka! Where were you yesterday?" He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? I was delayed on a mission. I told Sasuke to tell you that."

He left abruptly when an ANBU called for him. Sakura blinked.

'He knew Naruto was delayed, but he said Naruto would meet us, which means...' Sakura smiled triumphantly.

"Hah! I was on a date with Uchiha Sasuke!"


	2. Neji's Dilemma: TenNeji

Lee watched his teammate in confusion. He was acting different. Neji seemed to be more cautious around Tenten. Like he was afraid to hurt her. He voiced his thoughts.

"Uh, Tenten, did something unyouthful happen to you?" She blinked at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, Neji isn't...being as youthful," Tenten glanced at the Hyuga

"Uh...nothing's wrong Lee," she said unsurely. "Neji _is_ acting pretty weird though.." He looked at the said boy strangely strangely. Neji refused to meet his gaze.

"WERE YOU DOING MOST UNYOUTHFUL THINGS?!" he yelled at Neji. Neji's brow twitched.

"No," the prodigy growled.

"AHAH! YOU USED YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL BYAKUGAN UNYOUTHFULY, CORRECT?!" he bellowed, with flames in his eyes.

"_What_?" This time Neji glared at Lee heatedly. "I did _no such thing_."

"Then why are you acting so unyouthful?"

"Because," Neji ground out. "I..."

"You...?"

Tenten watched amusedly. This _was_ pretty funny.

Neji met Tenten's gaze and abruptly looked away. "Tenten, you have nobody courting you, correct?"

_Courting...? Oh. He means..._"Am I seeing anyone? Uh...Not at the moment."

Lee tilted his head and frowned. Realization slowly dawned. "See you later, youthful teammates! I MUST FIND OUR YOUTHFUL SENSEI!!"

Tenten followed Lee with her eyes and turned to look back at Neji. "Anyways...Um, why do you ask?"

"I...was hoping to..."

Tenten grinned. "Court me?"

"...Hai..."

She laughed. "Well...I don't know..." Neji's head whipped around to look at her.

"Is there someone you already like?"

"Mm..."

"...?"

"Okay, then."

"Okay...what?"

"Okay, I'll _let_ you court me."

A smirk played on Neji's lips. Asking a girl out wasn't _so_ hard. He didn't know what the Uchiha was talking about.


	3. Not so troublesome: ShikaIno

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru saw the blonde jounin jog towards them.

"Hey, are you two on a date?"

"No! You idiot!" Ino yelled. Naruto shrugged.

"What do you need Naruto?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"Oh yeah! Tsuande-baachan has a mission for you guys later. Meet her in a few hours," he said as he ran off, mumbling someting about ramen.

Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"Why did you lie to him?" Ino looked at him weirdly. Her eyes widened, she turned to see him walking away.

"Nara Shikamaru!" she screeched. Shikamaru was about to break into a run.

'Nah, too troublesome,' so he continued walking. Ino caught up with him.

"What do you mean I lied?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" the young woman let out a frustrated growl.

"Don't answer me with a question!" she snapped. They walked in silence, until Ino's face brightened up. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Since we're on a date, let's go to the most _expensive_ resturaunt in Konoha," she said cheerfully. Shikamaru grumbled.

"Che, troublesome women," she never notice his smirk. 'Heh, I don't know why Hyuga and Uchiha had trouble. Asking a girl out is eaiser then beating Naruto at shogi.'


End file.
